


In the Seat of an Armchair

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Scratching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first date night in a few months. James is expecting cuddles and sleep. Qrow, on the other hand, has an entirely different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Seat of an Armchair

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as [The Kitten's Crow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6114730).
> 
> Thanks to Churro-chie for inspiring it.

The night had gone better than planned. The food had been excellent, the dancing wonderful, and Qrow should have been ready for James to pound him into their bed and leave marks that would still be there come morning.  Except, as James locked the door behind them, Qrow felt the need for more.

James smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him softly. “I’ll go feed Nugget.”

Qrow nodded. “Make sure you mix the moist food into the dry food, he won’t eat it if it’s not.”

“Yes, Qrow,” James said fondly, and kissed him again. “It’s not like I haven’t been feeding this kitten for the past year.”

Qrow shoved him towards the kitchen and stuck out his tongue. James’ rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. Qrow watched James disappear behind the kitchen wall and turned towards the bedroom, his mind racing. What could he do, that James would be ok with? As he flipped on the bedroom light, he saw the armchair in the corner and smiled.

* * *

James had expected a quiet night out. He and Qrow hadn’t had a chance to go out for a long time – work had swallowed up most of their time – and it had been their first free Friday in forever. They’d gone to their favourite restaurant and they’d dance for the first time in months. It’d been fun, relaxing even, and James had thought they’d finish the night with cuddling before going to sleep.

He hadn’t expected to open the bedroom door and find Qrow naked on the bed, his hand wrapped around his cock, but not moving.

“Qrow?” James closed the door behind him and took a step forward. “What’s wrong?” He was used to finding Qrow masturbating – Qrow liked coming, while James liked making him come – but he couldn’t remember ever seeing Qrow just…hold himself like this.

“I can’t masturbate,” Qrow told him, with wide eyes. “Can you do it for me?”

James stared at him, then at his hand wrapped around himself, and then back to his face.

“Come _on_ , Jimmy,” Qrow whined, “please?” He batted his eyelids at James and pouted, his bottom lip curling a little.

James shook his head. “You seem to have everything…well in hand.”

It was Qrow’s turn to roll his eyes. “Puns? Now? That’s not very nice of you.”

James laughed and strolled over to the edge of the bed, staring down at Qrow as though he’d never seen him naked before. “You’ll have to forgive me,” he said drily. “It’s never every day that I just see you laying here doing nothing.”

“I told you,” Qrow said, the whine entering his voice again, “I can’t masturbate.”

“Sure,” James nodded. “And you expect me to masturbate instead?”

Qrow’s pupils dilated and he sucked in a deep breath, body shuddering; James had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his control. “Yes,” Qrow finally said. “Yes. _Please,”_ his voice broke on the last word and James had to close his eyes.

“Ok,” he said, his voice lower than usual. “But you can’t touch yourself.”

“Deal,” Qrow said quickly, and James opened his eyes to give him a look.

“You act like I don’t know you, Qrow. The second you get caught up, you’re going to forget that promise.” Qrow flushed, but he didn’t deny it. James leaned down, ran a hand across Qrow’s cheek and then fisted it in his hair. Qrow moaned softly, his eyes fluttering, as he pressed his head into James’ grasp. “So let’s make sure you can’t touch,” James whispered against Qrow’s ear.

Qrow gasped and moaned out a breathy, “Yes.”

* * *

Qrow watched as James carefully undressed, every movement slow and unhurried. He folded his jacket and pants, stowed his shoes back in the closet, and hung up his tie and belt. The entire time he didn’t look at Qrow, and Qrow just watched him, nibbling his lip in anticipation. By the time James was finished, Qrow was shifting against the bed sheets.

James glanced at him, the tiniest of smirks on his face, before he turned to look at the armchair Qrow had moved so he could see it from the bed. “I’ve never masturbated in a chair before,” James said thoughtfully.

Qrow laughed. “It’s the same premise, you’re just sitting up, instead of laying on a bed.” He tugged his arms; the headboard creaked, but his arms didn’t move. “Was this really necessary?”

James looked away from the chair to the ties toed around Qrow’s wrists and forearms. “Yes,” he said, “you like to cheat.” He looked back at the chair and Qrow caught the slight hesitation, the way James’ shoulders tensed.

“Hey,” Qrow said softly, “we don’t have to do this, you know?”

James shook his head. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just…” he trailed off, the back of his neck turning a deep red. Qrow waited, not saying anything. “It’s been awhile since I’ve done this,” James finally said.

Qrow pushed himself up as much as he could. “Did you want me to…”

James shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine.” He smiled crookedly at Qrow. “Ever since the accident I haven’t really bothered. And when I have,” he shrugged. “I don’t bother with pleasure; it’s just a means to an end.”

“James,” Qrow said softly.

James shook his head again. “I don’t mind, honestly.  And besides,” He smiled at Qrow again, warm and pleased. “I have you now. And I like watching you come undone beneath me.”

Qrow sucked in a deep breath. “Shit, James…you can’t just say stuff like that.”

James’ smile grew wider. “Can’t I?”

Qrow swallowed hard. “Not when I can’t touch you, you can’t.”

“Really,” James said, and settled into the chair. He picked up the lube that was sitting on the floor and poured some onto his metal hand. “I don’t think you’re in any position to stop me.” He let the lube fall back to the floor and took a deep breath before slowly wrapping his fingers around his cock.

Qrow stared as James shivered, his eyes falling shut as he trailed the pads of his fingers across himself. “What’s it feel like?” Qrow asked.

“Different,” James replied. “It’s…not you.” He said, his eyes still closed. “Your hands are smaller than mine and you have calluses.” He opened his eyes slightly to gaze at Qrow. “Your hands are always warm.”

Qrow licked his lips. “But it’s good?”

“Yes,” James breathed. His eyes slid shut again. “It’s good.” He wrapped his fingers more firmly around himself, the lube glistening against the metal, and he slowly slid his hand down his cock. He stroked up again, just as slowly, and then palmed his hand over the top of his cock; he hissed sharply and lifted his hand off, his muscles tight as he fought the sensation. Qrow watched silently, his own cock hard and leaking against his stomach, as he waited for James to continue.

James took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “I don’t remember it being this intense,” he admitted, and Qrow quirked his lips to the side.

“Yeah, well, when was the last time you jerked yourself off while your boyfriend is tied up on the bed watching?”

That startled a laugh out of James. The corner of his eyes crinkled and he reached back down, shifting his hips so he could reach past his cock to the skin behind and traced his fingers back and forth, his body shivering. “I had forgotten how good this felt,” James whispered. Qrow bit his lip, his chest heavy with some unnamed emotion. James shuddered out a breath as he started to stroke himself again, movements the tiniest bit faster than before, and Qrow saw the way James’ hips jerked upwards and the way sweat gathered at James’ temples.

“Touch yourself with your other hand,” Qrow whispered. He arched against the bed and thrusted against the air, wishing he could feel James’ hand on him. “Jim, touch yourself, please.”

James nodded, his eyes unfocused, and rested his other hand on his stomach. He scratched his nails across the skin of his stomach and moaned.

“Do that again,” Qrow groaned.

James dragged his nails across his skin harder, angling his hand and drawing it upwards till his nails scratched against his flesh nipple. He let out a broken moan and closed his eyes.

“Shit,” Qrow swore softly. “James, you look so fucking good right now.”

James’ hips jerked at Qrow’s words and his hand moved faster. He ran his other hand back down his chest to his stomach and then dragged it slowly up again, this time along the seam of metal and flesh, fingers dipping along the grooves of the scar tissue that spanned across his chest.

Qrow’s mouth went dry when James’ head fell back, his lips parting in surprise. “Oh,” he panted, “I didn’t…” He swallowed and traced the scars again. “I never…” James trailed off again.

“I know,” Qrow told him gently. “I know.”

James blinked his eyes open at him, gaze distant. “Why didn’t I know?”

Qrow shook his head. “Maybe you weren’t ready yet.” He let himself sink back against the bed, his eyes never leaving James’. “But maybe now you are.”

James nodded and closed his eyes again, the muscles of his jaw tight. “Now I know,” he said. He jerked his hand faster, hips rising and falling as he thrust into his hand. James let out muffled groans, one after another, and he moved faster and faster until his body stiffened and he shook, orgasm washing over him.

He slumped back into the chair afterwards, chest rising and falling as he fought to gather his breath. He rolled his head to look at Qrow, at the way Qrow was twisting on the bed. James pushed himself to his feet and staggered over to the bed, sinking down beside Qrow and placing his lube-slick hand at the base of Qrow’s cock.

Qrow sucked in a deep breath. “You don’t have to,” he muttered hoarsely.

“I know,” James rasped back, “but I want to.” He stroked Qrow off in quick, short movements, sending jolts of pleasure shooting down Qrow’s spine, and Qrow came, pulsing across James’ hand and his chest. James wiped his hand off and then slumped down next to Qrow.

“I need to untie you,” he said.

“In a minute,” Qrow gasped. “Let me catch my breath.”

James laughed softly and twisted until he could kiss Qrow. “Thank you,” he said softly against Qrow’s mouth.

Qrow pushed his head up and kissed James back. “Anytime,” he said, just as softly, and closed his eyes as James kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
